Thru You
by Gabrielle Alan
Summary: Ryan tears his eyes away and focus on the very interesting grains of his desk. Pathetic. He was pathetic. His life was so cliché. Gay boy crushing on very straight jock. Chad/Ryan Ryan/Chad Chyan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I own nothing

A/n: I hope you guys enjoy!

**Thru You**

Ryan yawns; he was so tired. He had stayed up late watching youtube videos again. Holed up in his room, headphones pressed against his ears, he'd watched clips from various gay movies until well-passed 3. Ryan sighs, he wishes that he had someone to watch them with. And not a girl someone, his eyes wander across the room to where Chad's curls bounce as he gestures widely to a group of peers, recounting some sporting achievement no doubt.

The bell rings, and everyone clamors to their seats.

Ryan tears his eyes away and focus on the very interesting grains of his desk. Pathetic. He was pathetic. His life was so cliché. Gay boy crushing on very straight jock. Why was Chad so damn pretty? Kinky curls over that smooth face, expressive eyes, tight body, full lips.

Ryan misses making out. Granted its been what? Four months since his last, well you couldn't call it a relationship, because the guy was so firmly wedged in the closet that Ryan has been suffering from claustrophobia. Even though he-who-shall-not-be-named was an asshole, he had been a fabulous kisser.

Ryan remembers the weight of him, his mouth latched to Ryan's, hands sliding down bodies, the feel of someone else's cock in his hand. His mouth goes dry, and his cock twitches. His eyes shoot downwards. No, he tells his dick, you will not get hard. He eyes his lap; quirking an eyebrow, his penis quivers under his chinos for a brief second and then goes still.

He smirks smugly and looks up, no one could say he didn't have control of his body. His eyes catch Chad's, who's looking at him a bit perplexed.

Oh, shit, did he see me talking to my dick? Quickly, he whips out his cell phone and places it in his lap, then twists to the side, to give Chad a peak at his lap. Jerking his head up, he catches Chad's eye, and brings a finger to his lips, as if to say, don't tell.

"Mr. Evans."

Ryan's head snaps up. Darbus is glaring at him, hand outreached. What does she want? Was there homework last night? Did she just ask me a question? He stares blankly at her.

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus." When it doubt be polite.

"You know the rules, no cell phones."

Sighing, Ryan relinquishes his cell phone. Just great. His life was peachy. Darbus turns. At least he hadn't gotten…

Darbus pivots and eyes him, interrupting his train of thought. "And by the way, detention."

Damn.

After class, Ryan trudged down the hall. His life was so depressing. He'd gotten freaking detention for pretending to text so that Chad freaking Danforth wouldn't know he had been talking to his dick.

"Ryan!" Sharpey's voice pierced through the hallway.

He rolled his eyes, just great. Her voice only went that high when she was pissed.

"Give me the keys," she demanded, holding out her hand. Ryan blinked. "Now." She snapped her fingers.

Ryan looked down at her hand, up to her eyes, and rolled his eyes.

He turned. He really needed to get to the cafeteria; he was starving.

"Ryan!"

"What, Shar."

She marched up to him. "How am I suppose to get home? You've got freaking detention. And I am not staying here until five."

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, and smiled, "Well, you could always take the bus."

He left Sharpey gawking in the hallway. It wasn't his fault she'd crashed her car.

"Hey, Evans."

Ryan turns, damn it, his object of lust was coming towards him.

"Dude, you totally broke the golden rule, never text in the presence of Darbus, I swear she's got hears like a bat."

Ryan laughed, "Yeah, but I'll have you know, I'm a very popular person, the public needs me."

"You're so full of shit."

"So, who was it?"

"What?"

"Come on, man, I so saw your face. I do believe Ryan as a crush."

Heat crept up Ryan's neck, and then his face was burning. Blondes can not hide blushes well.

"Blushing," Chad singsongs

_Come on boy, _

_Tell me who it is_

_Who makes your heart beat _

_And your face flush_

_Who is he_

Ryan balks, "He?"

_Oh come on, please_

_I've known since_

_Middle school _

_I may be a jock_

_But I've got eyes_

_I can see right_

_Thru you_

_Right thru you_

_Now_

_Tell me who? _

Ryan rubs his face.

_There's nothing to tell_

_I really have to go_

Chad grabs his arm

_Come on boy_

_Tell me all about him_

_Does he make your _

_Pulse race_

_Take you outta space_

_And how's that _

_Third base?_

Ryan clinches his fist, fine.

_Fine you wanna_

_Know?_

_I'll tell_

_In fact_

_I'll even _

_Show you_

_His name is _

_Brad _

_He's six foot three_

_Built like a tree_

_And let me_

_Tell you_

_Size matters_

_And he's_

_Got size to spare. _

_He can dance_

_He can sing_

_Oh and he swings_

Chad blinks, "Swings?" 

_He plays baseball_

_And has_

_All his bases_

_Covered_

With that Ryan turns on his heel and stalks down the hall.

I was only teasing 

_I didn't really think_

_That's right Danforth_

_You didn't_

_If only he knew_

_I can see_

_Right thru him_

_He wraps his_

_Emotions _

_Tightly around him_

_Never caring _

_Who he's _

_Sharing _

_Why can't I_

_Tell him_

_He means everything_

_To me_

_He makes my pulse race_

_And when I'm around him_

_I'm the one floating in outta space_

_And that I would do anything anything, God I'd do anything_

_Just to get the chance_

_To make_

_First _

_Base._

_-_


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan storms down the hall, shoes squeaking has he makes a hard left into the boy's room. Freaking Chad and his freaking stupid curls and the way his eyes light up when he talks and teases. He makes me so mad. I just want to hit him, and then kiss him better. Ryan looks into the mirror.

_I can't take it anymore_

_These feelings make me _

_So unsure_

_I want to be his friend_

_He says he can see_

_Thru me_

_But he doesn't_

_See me_

_He sees this act_

_I play_

_Would he really_

_Like me _

_If he saw_

_Me_

_Truly saw me_

_As I am_

I think not

_If he knew_

_That I wanted him_

_Not just has as friend_

_But as a_

_Boyfriend_

Stop kidding yourself, and stop sulking in the bathroom. Ryan took a deep breath. Okay, I am cool, I am calm. Collected. The door opened.

"Hey, " Chad said.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was only teasing."

Signing, Ryan nodded. "I know. I just got a little dramatic."

"So this Brad guy."

Who? Oh, yeah, the fake boyfriend. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Does he go to school here?"

"No, he's in college."

"Oh, where at?"

"He's at—" Ryan cut himself off as he causally glanced down at his watch. "Oh, shit, I got to go detention," he held up the slip. "Don't wanna be late." Shit that was close, he reached for the door.

"Hey, he seems kind of cool, you should invite him to come with us Friday."

Ryan could feel the beginnings of a massive migraine. "Um, maybe, it's uh, ya know." Fabricate something, his mind urged. "Kind of new, and I don't want to ya know…"

"Scare him off?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Okay, well, I do want to meet him." Chad moved closer and mock punched Ryan's shoulder. "Got to make sure he's good enough for ya."

"Yeah, of course." Ryan tried to smile. Where the hell was he going to find a gay, dancing, singing, six foot three baseball player named Brad? You are screwed, his mind told him.

"Later."

_How can I compete _

_He's sounds so perfect_

_What can I offer?_

_The only thing I have_

_Is my heart_

_How cliché is that_

_I don't dance_

_I don't sing_

_I don't do any_

_Of your things_

_Maybe I should_

_But is it too late?_

_To tell you how I feel_

_Maybe instead_

_I'll show you_

_I'll be the best friend_

_I'll stand by you side_

_And make sure this _

_Brad doesn't make _

_you cry_

_That's all I can do_

_Until I can prove_

_That I can see_

_Thru you_


	3. Chapter 3

a/n To answers someone's question, yes all the songs are my own creation.

It was times like these, Ryan admired his sister. She'd know what to do for his predicament. Come, Evens, you can do it, come up with something. What would Sharpey do?

Ryan smiles, she'd hired someone. He could do that. He had money. But that's so drastic. And cliché and a bad idea. Plus hiring someone never works, he seen enough movies to know that.

He groans, "I suck."

"The question is: do you do it well?" Sharpey asked, plopping down on the sofa next to him, a plate of cookies in hand.

Against his will, Ryan smiled at the jest.

"Hey Mr. Mopy-pants why so down?" Sharpey swings her arm around Ryan's shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on, I'll give you a cookie." She waves a cookie in his face. "Chocolate chocolate."

"No."

"I haven't seen you this down since," she paused, "it's not the asshole is it? Because that guy totally didn't deserve you and if you ever tell me who that closeted jerk is, I'll personally rip his balls off."

Ryan laughs. "Nah, it's not him, plus I wouldn't, like I told you, it's not my place to out someone that doesn't want to be."

"You're so noble." She rolls her eyes. "So, what's going on?"

"Swear to me you'll keep it secret?"

"Of course."

"I kind of told this guy I like that I'm seeing someone else, and he doesn't know I like him, and he's not even gay and like, now he wants to meet the guy, but he doesn't exist and—"

"So, in short you told Chad that you were seeing someone?"

"Yes, wait. NO. I mean I don't like…" Ryan sighs. "How long have you known?"

"Since the summer, you and him started hanging out, and that look you get, was the same you got when the asshole wasn't such an asshole."

"So does everyone know?"

"No."

Ryan snagged a cookie.

Sharpey scowled, "hey, you said you didn't want one."

Ryan grins, mouth full of chocolate.

"So, how come you lied to Chad?"

"Uh, you know how I got caught texting in class?"

"Yeah and then I had to freaking wait twenty minutes for a ride home. Which you still owe me for by the way."

"Anyways, he was asking who it was and teasing me and asking if it was a guy and I just got so mad."

"So you told him you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, Brad."

"Subtle, Brad, Chad tomato tomatah."

"I know, I know, I suck."

"So, tell me about Brad."

"Six foot, dances, sings, plays baseball."

"Yum, I think I'd like Brad."

"Hey, that's my imaginary boyfriend!"

"You know you could always hire someone."

Ryan laughs, "I knew you'd say that."

"You know, you could always just tell Chad that you like him."

"You know a lot of guys are cool with me being gay, but if they found out I had a crush on them...

Ryan:

_Nowadays, _

_it's hip for the straight boys_

_to say_

_I've got a friend who's gay_

_But I strongly doubt_

_One would stick around_

_If it were revealed_

_that the gay boy would_

_cheer_

_if Mr. Hetero _

_was queer. _

Sharpey:

_But you'll never know_

_If you don't show_

_Up and tell up _

_how you feel_

_you might even _

_like the reply_

_you might be _

_surprised_

_and hey _

_he could be_

_bi_


End file.
